Russian Roulette
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: The gang have been caught in a game of Russian Roulette what is the last memories that run through their heads.
1. Prologue

**Do not kill me for this story please, it was an idea that me and my friend Abby thought up. It's not going to about everybody getting their brains blown out okay. Basically it's going to be going through each characters memories as they wait to see who gets killed**

* * *

Russian Roulette.

Never a game neither of the six boys ever wanted to play, even Dally.

Even he thought that aiming a gun at somebody's head and praying to god they don't get shot is a sick game.

So how did they end up with six guns and being told to play Russian Roulette. But they did. Out of fear perhaps, threatened to be killed in ways most violent, it was not something they wanted to happen.

So sitting in a circle they pointed the gun at each others head and spun the revolvers barrel.


	2. Steve

**Okay here's the first chapter, I don't really like Steve so I was getting him out of the way first :) I'm evil I know. Enjoy the chapter and tell me who you want to see in the next chapter, it's up to you :)**

**Thanks to AvengerOfLove for sitting with me going through the chapter and telling me where I could fix it, and to Oswald Pepperpot for being a secondary beta**

* * *

Steve Randal, age 17. His gun was pointed towards Dally and Darry's gun was pointed at his own head. Even in the darkness of the situation he couldn't help but think about how his life had been up to now.

* * *

_Steve was 5, it was his first day of school. _

_He was standing alone in the vast playground. Every other kid had already found friends, most had been to kindergarten together, but Steve had just moved house and school. Steve stood looking for somebody he could play with but everybody seemed to be to engrossed in their own friends to have time for the new kid._

_So Steve went and sat at the edge of the playground on his own playing with the toy car his dad had bought him. He was happily playing by his self when a shadow fell across him, Steve looked up. _

_A boy was standing over him, he was the same age as himself with floppy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at Steve with the gap in his front teeth. _

"_Nice toy, can I play too?" the boy asked_

"_Er, okay. I'm Steve." Steve said as the boy sat down next to him_

"_I'm Sodapop." the boy said_

_Steve grinned at his new friend, that was the day he met Sodapop Curtis and the day they became friends._

* * *

_Steve was 9, it was a funeral._

_He stood, his dad's arm around his small shoulders. For a nine year old Steve was surprisingly sarcastic but today he was silent. Along with everybody else he stood in silence looking at the mahogany casket. His mother lay in the soft layers of purple silk. Soda stood by his friend blinking away tears._

_Sniff and quiet sobs could be heard as people tried to control themselves for the sake of Steve and his dad Frank. As the rest of the mourners disbanded Steve and Frank waited until everybody else was gone. Steve went over to his mothers gave and sat by the freshly dug ground._

"_Bye mama, I love you." Steve whispered so quietly so his dad didn't hear him_

_Then Frank came over and knelt by his son who stood up. He walked a little away so his dad could say the final goodbyes alone, tears that had threatened to spill that entire day rolled down his cheeks, even at 9 he knew his mama was never coming back. That was one of Steve's most painful memories._

* * *

_Steve was 12 and at a hospital._

_He grinned at Soda who was laughing slightly. A stern Mary-Anne Curtis stood looking at her son and Steve. _

"_It was a silly thing to do boys." Mary-Anne said_

"_I know Mama, I'm sorry." Soda said looking at his shoes_

_Steve remained silent, he knew he shouldn't have climbed the tree, but it had been fun. He had got the the top and could see for miles, it was when he was climbing back down he slipped and fell onto his arm._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Curtis." Steve said_

_He watched as his arm was wrapped in plaster cast, it was hurting quite a lot. That was Steve's first taste of proper pain and not just rough and tumble pain like falling over._

* * *

_Steve was 14, he was at the garage with his dad._

"_What are we doing here dad?" Steve asked_

"_Fixing up the car." Frank replied_

_Steve watched as his dad fixed up the car, he was actually interested in what was going on, where everything went, how it all fitted together. It was something that looked as though he could enjoy._

_ Getting dirty with the cars. It was another 2 years before Steve knew everything about cars, that was his first memory of working with cars. That was his favourite memory with his dad._

* * *

Ordered to pull the triggers, Steve listened to the sound of the guns being cocked then...nothing.

Darry had killed Steve.

1 down 6 to go.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Soda

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I'm glad people are actually liking this, I'm surprised nobody has hated this yet**

**Call me a sadistic little bitch but here you go chapter 2, I needed to get it up before I go back to school tomorow :( Oh well. Sorry to any Soda lovers out there, you may not like this chapter very much. You can skip it if you want.**

* * *

Soda couldn't tell what pained him more, it was either that he was crying as his own gun pointed towards Darry or that Johnny was sitting behind him, equally as distressed pointing his own gun at him.

"I'm sorry Darry." Soda whispered

"I'm sorry too Soda." Darry whispered back

Soda hadn't always been good, he had done some bad things in his life, but so did everybody. Most of the time he played by the rules and was generally a good guy. He could never imagine himself with a gun, especially with it pointing at his older brother. Sure they sometimes got into little fights but so did every family in the world. More tears leaked down Soda's face as he thought about the times he had enjoy with his family.

* * *

_Soda was 8, he was in the garden with Darry and Ponyboy. The eldest boys were trying to get Ponyboy to play football with him._

"_C'mon catch Pony, try." Darry called as he threw the ball to Pony_

_Soda smothered a laugh as he watched as his youngest brother dropped the ball, again. They had been _playing _since the middle of the afternoon and Ponyboy was no closer to catching the ball as he was two hours before that. Darry sighed and went to get the ball to try again._

"_I don't like football Darry, I like running about more." Pony said_

"_But in football, you do run." Darry said stating the obvious to Ponyboy_

"_What about Soda, play with him." Pony said_

_Soda, even when he was only 9, didn't attach much importance to football, in fact he didn't attach much importance to sports at all. He just like to watch his brothers play but would get involved when other people like Steve and Keith got involved._

"_Fine I'll play." Soda said he was getting bored anyway_

_After about five minutes a wrestling match broke out amongst Darry and Soda. They were rolling about on the ground trying to get the ball, it was Soda' favourite memory with Darry._

* * *

"Soda," Johnny whispered "I'm sorry, I'm sitting behind you."

"Don't be, it wasn't isn't your fault." Soda whispered

It wasn't Johnny's fault at all, it never was. Soda had a faint smile thinking about he met Johnny.

* * *

_Soda was 10, he was in school. There was a new kid in his class._

"_His name is Jonathan, please be nice and make him feel welcome." the teacher announced_

_Johnny went and sat down next to Soda, he looked a little tense. Soda grinned at him, even young, Soda possessed that talent of making even the most tensest person relax._

"_Hi Johnny, I'm Soda." _

"_Hi Soda." Johnny replied uncertainly_

_It was Soda who introduced Johnny to everybody else, even though they weren't as close as Pony and Johnny were they shared a subtle connection knowing that they were friends first._

* * *

_Soda was 16, it was earlier that year._

"_I don't believe it Darry." Soda cried_

"_I know Soda." Darry replied_

_Ponyboy was beyond hysterics, he was sitting on the floor hugging his knees. Soda sat down and put his arm around Pony, he was beyond words. Nothing would work, there was nothing to describe the situation. To be told that your parents were dead had no words to describe it. _

"_Their gone Soda." Pony whispered _

"_I know Pony." Soda said_

_He was still beyond belief himself but like Darry, he had to be supportive for Pony. Through everything. _

_It was his worst memory._

_ He hated it._

* * *

Fingers on triggers, a bullet was fired. Johnny screamed as Soda's blood splashed over his face.

Johnny Cade had killed Soda.

"SODA!" Pony screamed

But it was over

2 down 5 to go

* * *

**Who's next I wonder, I don't know. Next update might be either Tuesday or Wednesday okay :) well review and bye bye**

**Oh and if you were wondering who suggested this chapter, it was a person called Shinedown Killer :) but don't hate them okay.**

**Now finally bye :)**


	4. Dally

**Firstly. WOW 14 REVIWES! wow thanks guys :) Now I don't know when I'm gonna update next, I don't know how many people know the author**

** AvengerOfLove she wrote a story titled THE SHARPEST LIVES. **

**Well she's my best friend and early today she had an epileptic fit, she's in hospital the now so I'm kinda down the now and not go much motivation but I will try to update. Thanks enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_'What a way to go, killed by a friend.' _Dally thought

He was just sitting almost awaiting what was going to happen. He didn't like that he had a gun pointing at Ponyboy and that Darry was holding a gun at his own head. For the first time he was genuinely terrified. If he shot Ponyboy Darry may as well shoot him too. Even after everything he had gone through nothing was quite like this, not a thing.

* * *

_Dally was seven, he stood by the door of his parents bedroom. His mom was carelessly throwing clothes into an open suitcase._

"_Mom?" Dally asked "what you doing?"_

"_Move out the way."_

_It wasn't an answer, Mrs. Winston was running from room to room picking up things she would need. She wanted a fresh start away from her life in New York. Away from her son and husband. Dally just wanted an answer, but it was something that wasn't going to be given to him. _

"_Mom, what are you doing?" Dally asked again_

"_Leaving, now get out of the way." She replied pushing Dally aside_

"_Please, tell me. Was it something I done. I'll be good." Dally begged_

"_Just leave me alone Dallas." She replied_

_She picked up her suitcase from the bed and pushed Dally aside, but even when he was seven Dally would not be swayed so easily. Dally followed his mom out of the door of the little apartment. He just watched as she hailed a cab and took off, no backwards glance, no I'm gonna miss you, just nothing. Not even a wave. She just left. Drove off and never looked back, Dally learnt to do that not long after._

* * *

"Dally." Johnny called out quietly

"What is it?" Dally called back quietly

"I'm scared."

There was terror in the 16 year olds voice, more than normal. It sent chills down Dally's spine, he hated having a friend afraid, especially one as delicate as Johnny.

* * *

_Dally was 10, he was cold and alone. First night in the cooler. But Dally wasn't cool. He was afraid, even terrified. The youngest in the place. _

_'Push it out of you Dal,' he told himself 'nothing can hurt you. Nothing can hurt you if you don't care.'_

_it had gone wrong that day, from being in a fight, to a bullet, to blood, to the fuzz showing and then to the cooler. Four of his friends (including him) were now in cells of their own, he had trusted so many people, everyone in his gang and people in between. All of which turned their backs on him. He was only ten._

_'They're out to get you so push 'em away Dal.' he told himself 'keep 'em all out.'_

_Only ten years old and pushing people away. He watched his friends leave their parents came to get them, but Dally's dad didn't. So Dally waited, he was alone and cold and that was the first and last time Dallas Winston felt genuine terror in his life._

* * *

Dally didn't want to remember anything else, he had learned not to dive into the past since it proved no comfort for his memories. Unlike most of the gang he couldn't seek happiness in the past, it was dark and cold. Just like him and it was better off that way. He wasn't afraid to die.

Which was a good thing.

Another gun went off. Darry's face was now heavily covered in blood.

Dallas Winston down.

3 down 4 to go.

* * *

**So down goes Dallas :( **

**Well thanks for reading and I'll see you when I update :)**

**Oh and if there are any mistakes that's because I'm dyslexic but I do try my hardest okay :)**


	5. Darry

**I went fluffy for this chapter [gags] Damn you Abby! Anyway some people are asking me how Russian Roulette works, read the A/N at the end to find out okay. Well on with the chapter and it's [shudder] fluffiness. **

* * *

Though he didn't show it, Darry was slowly falling a part. Bit by tiny bit. He had murdered two people. MURDER. It was such a violent word, one that he though he'd never have to utter once in his life. Something he wished never to commit, but he had. TWICE. Ponyboy was crying, loudly wailing. It was all too much for the 14 year old. He was sick to his stomach, Darry's own gun was pointed to his brothers head, the same kid he had promised to his parents look out for and keep safe, one of which he had failed at badly.

* * *

_Darry was 6. Mary-Anne Curtis walk in under the arm of her husband. Both her own arms were wrapped tightly around a blue bundle. Dark hair was visible through the blue folds the little boy slept silently in his mothers arm. 6 year old ran to his parents side._

"_Let me see." Darry said_

"_Hang on buddy, let mommy sit down first." Daryl said _

_Alice placed her self on the couch and Darry mad ehis way silently to the side of his mom. Darry peered at his new baby brother who was still sound asleep._

"_He's so cute mommy," Darry said "what's his name?"_

"_Ponyboy." __Mary-Anne_ replied fondly

_Darry smiled at his mom and new baby brother. Later than night Daryl took Darry to the side and bent down so their eyes were level._

"_Darry you're now an older brother to two. I want you too look out for your brothers, keep them safe and protect them. Can you do that for me Darry?" Daryl asked_

"_I will dad, I promise," Darry said feeling proud of himself "I promise." _

_He did promise, but wasn't able to keep it now._

* * *

_Darry was 15. He was coming in from school. His mom stood in the kitchen cooking dinner, she turned around to greet her eldest child. However Darry wasn't the normal cheery kid he was. _

"_What's wrong Darry?" __Mary-Anne_ asked

"_Just stuff mom." Darry replied_

_Darry was never one, even at only 11, to tell people much about how he was feeling it was the only slightly weird thing about Darry._

"_You know you can tell me anything Darry." __Mary-Anne_ said to her son

"_I know, it's just. Well. I got in a fight today and coach said I couldn't play the next game," Darry paused momentarily and then continued "it was because of these boys on the team. Ponyboy came to watch us practise with Soda and well the boys were making fun of Pony. Calling him slow, just because he's always off in his own world. So I told them to shut up about my brother, because Pony he is a smart kid. But they wouldn't stop. They laugh mom, laughed at Pony and at me. so I tackled one of them. I know mom you tell me not to fight and that it's wrong but I couldn't help it, I don't like people making fun of Pony." _

_Alice came and stood next to Darry. He was staring at his sneakers as though they had become increasingly interesting._

"_You know I don't believe in fighting Darry-," __Mary-Anne_ paused "-but there are times where it's just got to be done. What those boys said certainly wasn't nice. Some people just don't understand. Maybe you should go talk to Pony." Alice said

_Darry smiled up at his mom. "Yeah, I will. I don't think he understands fully why I was fighting."_

_Darry walked out onto the porch where Ponyboy was once again staring off into space. Darry smiled fondly as his youngest brother._

"_Pony." Darry said and sat down next to Ponyboy_

"_You fought today because of me, wasn't it Darry?" Ponyboy asked_

_Darry didn't know what to say to his brother, he probably felt bad having been the cause of Darry not playing in the next game, and saying it _was_ his fault wouldn't help matters as it was._

"_Am I dumb Darry?" Ponyboy asks quietly_

"_What! No Pony, you're one of the smartest kids I know. Look just because somebody calls you slow or dumb, doesn't make it so." Darry said_

"_Well how come you once said I was silly for me to read instead of coming to play football with you dad and Soda?" Ponyboy quizzed_

_Ponyboy had a point, it hurt Darry to know that he had said that to his own brother. So what if he didn't play football, Ponyboy was creative and smart, it was better than being brawny and dumb._

"_I think you're real smart Pony, I was just annoyed that day. But you're real smart Pony and don't let anybody tell you otherwise." Darry said_

"_You really think so Darry."_

_Darry couldn't do anything but smile at his younger brother._

* * *

_Darry was 20, no tears rolled down his face. He sat both arms around his younger brothers, both whom were crying uncontrollably._

"_I can't believe they're gone." Ponyboy wailed_

_Darry just sat there, a pained look on his face. He was incapable of saying anything, it was just too much for him. He was now alone with his brothers. Life seemed to running in slow motion, it just didn't seem real. It couldn't be real. No kids [even though Darry wasn't technically a kid any more] should have to grow up without their parents. But he had to stay strong for his brothers, look out for them and protect them, stay true to his word._

* * *

Once again Johnny's gun went off.

Again another person went down.

4 down, 3 to go.

Johnny now sat directly behind Ponyboy, Two-Bit behind Johnny in front of Ponyboy. Johnny was drenched in blood and shaking uncontrollably. Who was going down next.

* * *

**RUSSIAN ROULETTE **

Players stand in a circle all facing in one direction, staring at the back of another's head. They load the revolver with a single bullet, spin, and place the muzzle of the gun against the back of the person's head in front of them. All persons fire at the same time, those who didn't get shot, formed a smaller circle and repeated the cycle again, till there is only a single person left standing.

**So that's the basic way to play RR. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to read more of my horror stories read my other story**

**The End of Prom Night  
**

**Well bye for now my Horror Crew [not my name it belongs to 'Snow White's Poison Bite']**


	6. Ponyboy

**25 REVIEWS! I can't thank you guys enough, however you might hate me ever so slightly after this chapter. I won't tell you who it's about :P**

**Anyway, a friend of mine made a trailer for this story on YouTube, if you wanna see it, I've got a link for it on my profile. Just listen to the music when you listen to it okay, well enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pony was beyond himself. It felt as though he had left his body and was staring at himself. He sat numbly in between Two-Bit and Johnny. Everything he had loved was gone, his parents, Darry and Soda. All that was left was him, just Ponyboy. He was the only surviving Curtis, in the end he wanted to die. To rid himself of the lying guilt, even though he hadn't actually done anything. But it was there, that knowing that he was alone, an orphan. Something Darry promised would never happen.

* * *

_Ponyboy was 4, he was in his house. Darry was sitting by his side. Ponyboy was holding a pencil and carefully tracing over letters hat Darry had printed out for him._

"_Done it Dar'y." Ponyboy exclaimed excitidly_

_He had done it too, traced over his name that Darry had written out for him. Even at 4 Ponyboy was eager to learn things, he was constantly pestering his brothers and parents to read him books and explain a number of things. Soda enjoyed it very much, any chance he could he would take his younger brother and try to teach him things._

"_Let's see." Darry said _

_Darry picked up the paper and sure enough Ponyboy's name was there on the paper. Darry picked up his four year old brother._

"_Well done Pony, that's really good." Darry said _

_That praise from Darry stuck with Ponyboy through out his life, he never told Darry how he felt when he told him he was proud of him or when he had done something right. Ponyboy didn't really tell Darry anything, now he really wished he had._

* * *

_Ponyboy was 8, he was riding down the street on the bike he had. It was Soda's old bike but Ponyboy loved it, he loved the feeling of the wind running through his body as he sped down the street. Soda was told to keep a careful eye on Ponyboy since he was what their dad described as a 'speed-demon'. Soda too was having himself just watching the delight on Ponyboy's face, it was infectious. _

"_Don't go too fast 'member Pony." Soda called_

"_I know Soda, I'm not going too fast." Pony called back_

_Just as Ponyboy said that, he went to make another turn and skidded falling over the handle bars of the bike. Soda, ever watching out for his younger brother, ran over to Ponyboy who was lying on the ground. His eyes were open but he wasn't moving._

"_Are you okay Pony?" Soda asked_

"_My life flashed before my eyes." Pony said _

_Soda sighed and laughed while pulling Pony up. Trust Ponyboy to say something like that, then again it _was _Ponyboy._

"_Dad told you not to go too fast." Soda said _

"_I wasn't, I turned too sharply and the bike flipped." Ponyboy said honestly_

_Soda just laughed at his brothers silliness and Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh along, even if his knees and elbows were skinned and bleeding but Soda, his laugh was infectious. Just like his grin and optimistic outlook on life. It was one of Ponyboy's favourite memories with his brother._

* * *

_Ponyboy was 14, it was the end of the school year, he was going into his final year of Junior High. Then he was called to the heads office._

"_Ponyboy, based on your recent test scores, he feel it would be unfair if you were kept at the level you are learning at right now." Mr Mulligan [the head] said_

"_What do you mean sir?" Ponyboy asked_

"_Well Ponyboy, the school was thinking that you'd be better off going into high school this year." Mr Mulligan said_

_It took a few second for it too sink into Ponyboy. What Mr Mulligan was saying was that he would skip a grade._

"_You mean, skipping 9th grade?" Ponyboy asked_

"_Yes." Mr Mulligan answered promptly_

_Ponyboy's chest felt as though it was going to burst. It was the best feeling in the world. It was his favourite memory and it __ was only a few months after, when Ponyboy was sitting Darry's arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, tear were running uncontrolably down his face. It was an awful day, both his parents were dead. He just felt numb, nothing was running through his body._

* * *

Which is why he didn't feel the bullet slam into his skull cutting off everything, he was left with blackness, no noise. Ponyboy Curtis, the final Curtis, was dead before his lifeless body hit the floor.

So then there was two.

Two-Bit and Johnny.

Only one would survive.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD**

**Well did you enjoy that,**

**I'm sorry to anybody who is sadden by this chapter**

***gives cookies and hugs to the sad people***

**So past that, will you review?**

**Please**

**By my lovely Horror Crew**

** [Again not my name it belongs to S.W.P.B]**


	7. TwoBit and the End

**Well my lovelies, this is the this has been fun to write, this is the last chapter. It's a sad ending, I will admit that it also may seem a little stupid and abrupt but oh well. Enjoy this chapter :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

And so, there was two. Johnny and Two-Bit. They sat facing each other guns held loosely. Neither wanted to shoot, yet neither wanted to die either. Johnny kept his eyes shut, Two-Bit on the other hand kept his eyes open but didn't look at Johnny, his eyes wandered around the dimly lit room, blood stains covered the floor. The bodies of their dead friends had been removed. There were only two now, but Two-Bit was alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Two-bit was 8, he was sitting in his living room. His dad was sitting behind him holding their new baby._

"_She's so cute." Two-Bit said smiling at his baby sister_

"_She's got her daddy's eyes, eh pumpkin." Sean said holding his daughter close to him_

_Two-Bit sighed, he too had his dad's eyes, grey. But he never said anything to him like that, either it was because he was too old to be spoken to like that or that his dad just didn't talk to him that much._

"_Hold Lillian. I'm going to find your mom okay Keith." Sean said placing Lillian in Two-Bits arms_

_Two-Bit had no idea how to hold a baby but they made a cradle shape on their own accord. Two-Bit looked down at his new baby sister, she was looking directly back at him, her own grey eyes looking directly into his. Two-Bit thought she looked perfect._

"_Hey there Lillian," Two-Bit said softly "I'm your big brother and I'm going to protect you no matter what."_

_He gave Lillian a little kiss on her nose and she giggled, it was one of the nicest sounds to his ears then._

* * *

"_Fine then, get out. Don't come back." Janice shouted_

_Two-Bit was sitting hugging his knees in his bedroom, his parents had been fighting for a while now. But that last comment came to a close with the slamming of a door and then some soft crying. Two-Bit got up slowly and walked into the hallway._

"_Mom?" Two-Bit asked "where's dad gone?"_

"_He left Keith. He's not coming back." Janice said crying_

_It hit Two-Bit like a ton of bricks. His dad wasn't coming back, never again. But he should have seen it coming, his parents had been fighting for months now, they weren't happy any more._

"_Why mom?" Two-Bit asked "why's he not coming back?"_

"_He doesn't want us any more." Janice replied shortly_

_Two-bit went to his sisters bedroom, she was sleeping softly. Through all that she was still sleeping. Two-Bit wished he was that young again and didn't know that his parents were fighting, or knew what abuse was, how his dad hit his mom. He wished he was young enough to be picked up and held close._

"_I promise Lillian, if any man hurts you in any way, I will be there for you." Two-Bit whispered rubbing Lillian's fluffy hair._

* * *

"_What have I told you about stealing Two-Bit." Janice said_

_Two-Bit was 15, his nickname had been acquired last year and now everybody had called him that. He was walking away from a store where the manger had caught him trying to lift a toy for his sister._

"_It's wrong, I know but Lillian wanted it and I promised her." Two-bit said _

"_Look, please don't do it. No matter what the case is. Be if for Lilly or for yourself." Janice said_

"_I'm sorry mom, I can't help it. I just hate to see Lilly miserable." Two-Bit said_

_They had been miserable for the last five years, after Sean left he played nothing to the up bringing of his two children and they were barely making ends meat as it was. It had only began to look a little better now, but not by much._

"_What your dad did was wrong Two-Bit." Janice said softly_

"_Wrong, it was sick. He left Lillian with no memory of her dad. It's horrible mom." Two-Bit said bitterly_

_He was usually a happier teen, one to make the jokes. But when it came to a topic about his dad he was unusually sensitive._

"_I know Two-Bit, just forget about him." Janice said looking her son in the eye_

_Two-Bit grinned. That was the easier part. The rest of his life was the hard part._

* * *

Then the gun went off, Two-Bit went down and followed his five other friends. Johnny was alone, totally alone. Everything flashed past his eyes, every moment of his life, they say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes and for Johnny it was doing just that. He took up Two-Bit's gun, and placed it to his head. Closing his eyes tight he thought:

_I'm not afraid, I am Johnny Cade and I am not afraid'_

Johnny was not afraid to die, he placed his finger on the trigger. The seven boys played Russian Roulette.

None survived.

Not One.

* * *

**FACT: You know when Two-Bit was 10 and his parents were fighting, that moment is basically a moment in my life when my Dad left me and my sister Emmileah when I was 13 and Emmi was 2. **

**Well that is it, over and I've probably left a few gaps, the biggest is HOW THE FUCK DID THE GANG END UP PLAYING RUSSIAN ROULETTE IN THE FIRST PLACE. You're gonna have to wait until...**

**THE PREQUEL! **

**Yeah I'm gonna write a PREQUEL to this since a SEQUEL would make NO sense what-so-ever**

**ANYWAY! The PREQUEL will be called CHASING THE NIGHT [It won't be in caps]****  
**

**Well look out for that, well my lovely Horror Crew, review one last time :)**

**bye bye**


End file.
